


我曾看见这世间的善美

by DawnCheshire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnCheshire/pseuds/DawnCheshire
Summary: *CP露中*恶魔AU*非常OOC，混乱崩坏产物*流血表现有，血腥混乱表现有*伊万·布拉金斯基第一人称视角*没有意义的年龄操作*请勿考据
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	我曾看见这世间的善美

**Author's Note:**

> *CP露中  
> *恶魔AU  
> *非常OOC，混乱崩坏产物  
> *流血表现有，血腥混乱表现有  
> *伊万·布拉金斯基第一人称视角  
> *没有意义的年龄操作  
> *请勿考据

【0】  
埃克森隐修院是一栋巨大的哥特式建筑，沉默地矗立在一座荒芜小镇的边缘。高高的石墙和能刺破天际的穹顶总是给来这里的人一种无言的压迫感。各个角落上蹲坐的石像鬼张着巨口，在每一个雨夜里无声地咆哮着。每天夜晚这里被浓雾笼罩，清晨时分浓雾会散去。它曾经是一座城堡，接着变成了一座教堂，再后来被废弃，最后变成了一位女士的住所。尽管已经破败不堪，但这位女士还是尽她所能地保住了隐修院作为城堡被使用时期的装潢，褪色的地毯被替换掉，剥落的壁画被修复。而当年住在这里的那位公爵的卧室里，做工精良的四柱床扛住了时间的考验，依然盘踞在主卧里。

【1】  
我似乎不是第一次见他——他的神态是这样告诉我的。我匍匐在隐修院院子里一棵接骨木的树冠里，自上往下看着这群聚集在破败庭院里的人类。那位一直穿着黑色长袍，似乎是在给永远不会苏醒的光明服丧的女士，正捧着一瓶瓶的药水分发。她的脸上没有笑容，那些前来领药的人脸上也没有笑容。  
他就站在那位女士身后。他在这时抬头了。他看见我了。他抬头看着隐藏在接骨木树冠花海中的我，眨了眨眼睛。那是一双琥珀色的眼睛，在惨白的阳光下也如此明亮。他眨了眨眼睛，对着我笑了一下，没有说话，扭回了头。  
我不认识他。我当时这样想着，但是似乎又不是这样。但我知道那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛意味着什么，我也知道这样的四目相交意味着什么。  
“怎么了？”我听见女士这样问他。  
“什么也没有，女士。”他回答道。至始至终都没有再朝我看一眼。

【2】  
我在那株接骨木的树冠里坐了很久，直到孤寂的黑暗吞噬这座荒芜的小镇。我安静地坐着，等待着，贪婪地观察着这座破败的隐修院中隐藏着的秘密。我听见那位漆黑的女士这样喊他：“王耀。”  
他乖巧地应了，奶声奶气的，像一个真正的孩童。他穿着普通的背带短裤和短袖衬衫，浆洗地非常干净。他跑来跑去，非常忙碌，最后他站在早已被拆地七零八落的圣坛前，抬头看着他的养母：“我可以出去玩吗？”  
他的养母应允了。他便从圣坛上踩过去，蹦跳着跑向侧门，跑进了后院。  
我从栖身的接骨木树冠中现身，落在地上。他看着我，慢慢地走到离我不远的地方。他看着我，用那双闪烁着的眼睛问我为何还未离去。  
“你知道的吧？”我朝他走去。  
“知道什么？”他仰头看我，镇定地出奇，仿佛自家后院突然出现一位长着山羊角的魔鬼并不是什么值得惊讶的事情。  
我伸出手点了点他的额角，他没有躲，我又在对称的地方点了点，接着手指顺着他的额头向下，最后停在他的眼角：“感觉到了吗？”  
“痒痒的。”他笑起来，接着笑容又收敛了：“还有点疼。”  
“是会有点痛。”我点了点头。已经有一对小角从我刚刚碰过的地方长了出来，尖锐的突起刺破他的皮肤，红色的鲜血从角的根部渗出来，蜿蜒着流过他的眉毛，划过他的眼角，变成殷红色的眼泪。  
“为什么？”他伸手摸了摸自己刚刚长出来的角。“你能让每个人都长角吗？”  
“我不能。”我半蹲下来。“你有角是因为你和我一样。”  
“是吗？”他盯着我看了一会儿，好像是要确定我是不是在撒谎。我看不懂他在想什么，恶魔之间的交流和人与人之间的交流没有两样，或许还要更复杂一点。  
“是的。”我点点头。“你的养母应该也知道这件事。”  
他揉了揉眼睛，接着伸手擦掉脸上的血迹。血已经不再流了，那两道“泪痕”已经干涸，他得用点力气才能把干掉的血抠下来。在熟悉了这对角的存在之后他显得自在了很多，他伸手揉了揉这对可爱的角，无师自通地将他们收了起来——那对角迅速地枯萎，缩回了他白皙的皮肤之下。  
“那我会有尾巴吗？”他又摸了摸自己光洁如新的额头，扭头想去看自己是否长出了尾巴。  
“我不知道。但是我有。”我转过身，向他展示自己纤细但有力的长尾巴，轻飘飘地在刚刚藏身的接骨木树上抽出了一道鞭痕。  
“你不应该这样做。你在伤害它，也会给别人带来麻烦。”他带着不赞同的眼光看我，似乎我做了什么罪大恶极的事情。被小孩子训斥这种体验不常有，我觉得很好笑，再次蹲下来看着这位年轻的小魔鬼。他似乎感觉到了危险，往后退了两步，但还是硬着头皮跟我说话：“我又没说错。”  
“你跟那个人类学习了很多奇怪的东西。”我伸手捏了捏他的脸，他显得很抗拒，反而让我觉得更有意思了。“要不要走？”  
“不要。”他一口回绝我，又本着脸强调了一遍。“我不要。”  
我点点头。“那么我要离开了。”  
“你能把树复原吗？”在我转身离去之前他拽住我的袖子。  
“可以。”  
“谢谢。”他相当有礼貌，道谢之后给了我一个拥抱，并且目送我离开。我离开很远之后似乎还能感受到一双琥珀色的眼睛在注视着我。我回望这片已经隐藏在浓雾中的小镇，心里有种我会再次回到这里的奇怪预感。

【3】  
时隔多年之后我再次回到了这个破败的小镇。离开的这段时间我偶尔会想起这位偶遇小恶魔。他太奇怪了，即便对于恶魔来说也实在是太奇怪了。我回到小镇的时候那位女士并不在隐修院里，于是我大大方方地从前门走了进去。  
王耀比几年前长大了很多，他还是穿着浆洗得非常干净的衬衫和裤子，坐在坍塌的圣坛上，捧着一本书在看。  
“我感觉到了你会来。”他抬起头来看我，显得格外高兴。又是那双琥珀色的眼睛，那双眼睛在昏暗的大厅里也显得异常明亮。他从台子上跳下来，认真地把书放在一边之后朝我走来。  
“不奇怪。”我看着他一步一步朝我走来，忍不住伸手比划了一下他的身高。“你长得很快。”  
“那位女士也是这么说我的。”他笑起来。我注意到他称呼他的养母为“那位女士”，我原本以为是青春期的孩子和照顾自己的年长者之间起了矛盾才会有这种疏离的称呼，但当时的我并没有管闲事的心情。直到后来我才知道，他从小到大都称呼自己的养母为“那位女士”。  
“是她要求我这么做的。”日后谈起这个话题时，他这样说着，一边将手中的书翻了一页。那时他靠在我怀里，读着晦涩难懂的典籍，面无表情地翻过一页又一页。“我一直这么叫她。”  
“她很怕我。”他突然仰头看我，我早已熟知这一举动的含义，便低下头亲亲他的唇角。他在我耳边喃喃着：“非常怕我。”

【4】  
我在这座隐修院里来去自如，几乎从未在这座隐修院里见过那位女士。据王耀说那位女士自从他长出角的那天起就已经不在这里居住了，只在每个月一次的施药的日子回来，平常的时间里都住在村庄里。  
“施药？”我在楼梯上停住脚。回忆起我和他初见那日那位黑色长袍的女士似乎正在分发着什么东西。  
“是的。”他走在我前面没有回头，我却直觉地意识到他并不开心。恶魔的直觉一向很准确，但当时的他并不会跟我诉说这些事情。

【5】  
这座隐修院早已看不出教堂的影子，也已经拆掉了所有会伤害到王耀的东西，包括银和一切十字架，但是我对那座圣坛和那原本应该立在那里的十字架与圣物仍心有余悸，任凭王耀如何劝说和演示都不肯往上踏足一步。  
我和王耀总是待在他的房间里，几乎不会出去。他住在这座古老建筑的主卧里，地上铺了柔软的地毯，四柱大床上铺着红色的羽绒被和床垫，床头的柜子上放着一沓书。房间非常整洁，装潢奢靡，我总觉得像是我误入了什么奇怪的销金窟。  
他脱了鞋子坐在床上，显得非常放松，白皙的脚腕从裤子下露出来，悠闲地搭在一块暗红色的天鹅绒抱枕上。那对角从我曾经触摸过的皮肤下生长出来，从花苞般的小突起变成了略短的山羊角。  
“你长出尾巴了吗？”我也坐在了床上，头顶的角和身后的尾巴都释放了出来。不知为什么说到这个话题王耀看起来有些不好意思，我用我细长的尾巴拨弄着他的裤脚，示意他赶紧把尾巴放出来。  
“你见过潘吗？”他突然问了我这么一句。  
“啊，见过。”我愣了一下，并没明白他为什么突然这么问。  
“我的尾巴……就和他差不多吧。”他捂住了脸。  
我回想着曾经在密林中见过的那位醉醺醺的两脚半神，他吹奏着排箫，蹄子在地上踢踢踏踏，在宁芙的舞会上出尽洋相，他转过身时我确实有看到他的尾巴——  
“啊，原来如此。”我想象着王耀长了山羊小尾巴的样子，忍不住笑出了声。

【6】  
我最终还是看到了他的尾巴。毛茸茸的，山羊小尾巴。每当我满怀恶意地去搓揉那一小团毛茸茸时，他总是会惊叫，从床上弹起，非常慌张，非常可爱。

【7】  
我还是见到了那位女士。我见到她时她正站在小镇中心的礼拜堂门口——是的，他们在废弃了埃克森隐修院之后，在小镇中心，人烟更多的地方修建了一所小礼拜堂。她站在那里，像往常一样一袭黑衣，正在和神父说这些什么，整个人看起来十分忧心忡忡。  
他们离礼拜堂实在是太近了，出于对十字架和那些彩色玻璃窗上印着的文字的恐惧，我没有上前。直到那位女士和神父说完了话，转身离开了一段距离之后我才悄悄跟上。我跟着她一路往镇子外的树林里走，一路上我发现几乎每家每户的窗台上都放着一个小罐子，我并不知道那里面放着什么，但我的直觉告诉我不要靠近，想来里面应该是一些可以震慑我们的东西。  
那位女士直直地走向镇子外的树林，在几乎已经分辨不出的小径中走地飞快。我远远地跟在她身后，看着她停在林间的一块空地上，脚边是一堆已经燃尽了的篝火。她脱掉了外袍，从贴身的马甲中抽出一把银色的匕首来。那堆篝火突然爆发出火星，噼噼啪啪地燃烧起来，林间不知从何处刮起的风把那跳动的火焰吹得东倒西歪。  
那位女士围着篝火跳起舞来，和着风和火焰唱起歌来：那是一段连我也无法理解的异教咒语，或许从大洪水时代之前就已经存在与世间；她唱着，跳着，将匕首刺入自己的掌心，用鲜血喂养那贪婪的火焰，试图和一位早已被遗忘的神祗沟通，向他发问；接着风向改变了，她的歌声从吟唱变成了嘶吼，似乎她提出的问题得到了一个令她难以接受的回答。  
渐渐她的声音平静了下来，那燃烧着的篝火也暗淡了下来，只有无止境的西南风呜呜地吹着。我颤抖了一下，从听见她开始嘶吼时就出现的恍惚中抽身，在她并未察觉的情况下离开了那片树林。

【8】  
我回到隐修院的时候王耀还在睡觉。我们这些生物本不需要睡眠，但王耀似乎已经沾染上了人类的习惯，每到午后和夜晚，他总是要在那张四柱床上休息。他蜷缩在红色的毯子里，黑色的发丝和一个抱枕拐角上拴着的流苏缠在了一起。他似乎是察觉到了我的到来，在我靠近床的时候他睁开了眼睛：“怎么了？”  
“你知道你的养母是位女巫吗？”我在床上坐下，伸手把他的头发从抱枕的纠缠里救出来。  
“她一般会叫自己巫医。”王耀算是间接回答了我的问题，他皱了皱眉头，用胳膊肘撑起自己的上半身，黑色的长发柔顺地垂下。“你见到她了吗？”  
“见到了，但是她没看见我。”我脱了外衣，掀开毯子也躺了进去。王耀盯着我看了几秒钟，也放松身体在我一伸手就能碰到的地方再次睡下。  
我一开始不知道他为什么总是要求我这样做，从我刚刚来到镇子上的时候开始，他就要求我和他一起住进主卧。我向他解释我不需要睡眠，可他只是用那双亮晶晶的眼神看着我，好像听不懂我在说什么。我只好顺从地躺下开始闭目养神，不知不觉中也睡着了，直到第二天早上醒来，我在自己怀里发现已经变成了像是一只小羊羔的王耀。  
“我不是你妈妈。”我把他揪起来，把他弄醒，命令他快变回一个人类该有的样子。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看了我一眼又睡了过去，我揪着这只小山羊的后颈，一时之间不知道是不是应该把他丢下床去。

【9】  
小羊羔最后还是趴在我的胸口继续睡了。

【10】  
“瘟疫要来了。”某天我醒来，突然回忆起了自己究竟为什么会再次回到这个小镇。彼时王耀已经醒了，没扎头发，只穿了一件领口交叉系带的白色上衣坐在床上看书，一条光裸着腿露在毯子外面，跟着他心里的节奏有一搭没一搭地摇晃着。他听见我说话，于是放下书凑得更近：“什么？”，说着将垂下来拂过我脸上的头发别到耳后。  
“我说瘟疫要来了。”我扭头看他。他像是呆住了，脸上的神情看起来震惊又疑惑，整个人显得傻乎乎的。  
“为什么？”我听见他问。“是谁带来的瘟疫呢？”  
“是人类自己的罪孽，与我们无关。”我从床上坐起来。断断续续地有喧闹声从窗户外传来，我看向还在发呆的王耀：“为什么这么吵？”  
“今天是丰收节。”他心不在焉地回答我，盯着毯子出神，同时双手有些神经质地梳理着头发。“镇上的人在庆祝丰收节。”  
“那大概是很热闹吧。”我朝窗外撇了一眼，发觉一个人影正从远处的喧闹中朝着隐修院走来。她像是一把黑色的利刃，劈开迎面而来的滚滚烟尘——真奇怪，外面明明没有风，她的裙摆却飘动着。  
“你的养母来了。”我转头看向王耀，他还揪着自己的一缕头发，发着呆不知道在想些什么。听见我的话他突然颤抖了一下，抖动的幅度之大，把我也吓了一跳。“怎么了？”  
他只是摇了摇头，没有多做解释：“没事。她可能是来接我的。”  
“去丰收节吗？”我没由来地觉得这对话似曾相识，却想不起来在哪里出现过。王耀默不做声地爬下床，沉默地穿裤子，穿鞋，把自己的头发整整齐齐地梳好。最后他拿起那个一直挂在衣帽架上的，却从来没见过他戴过的帽子，对着镜子认真地戴好。  
“我晚上可能回来的很晚。”他转过身来对着我说。  
“嗯。”我本能地察觉到反常，但我已经听到他养母进门的声音了，便没有再出声，只是对着他点了点头。王耀的帽子遮住了他的眼睛，我只能看见他抿地紧紧的嘴唇。接着他转身离开了，鞋子在地板上敲击，哒，哒，哒，哒，哒，哒；我听见他下楼，非常有礼貌地和他的养母打招呼。  
我听见他的养母冷漠地回应了他，那声音异常紧绷。接着是两人的脚步声，一前一后地离开了隐修院的大厅。我从床上起身，走向窗边，看着两道身影逐渐消失在城镇里。

【11】  
我做梦了。就在我没有骨头似的歪在王耀最喜欢的那个抱枕上的时候，我做梦了。我通常都不会做梦，甚至十分抗拒做梦。但是在这个梦里我看见了王耀，他还很小的时候，跟着他的养母在丰收节的晚上走向城镇。我站在路口，像一个称职的路标。  
那位女士目不斜视地路过我，而小王耀在我身边停了下来，他看着我笑，非常开心的样子。  
“去丰收节吗？”我听见我这样问他。  
“我晚上可能会回来的很晚。”他似乎有些答非所问，但我听懂了。他的养母在前方停下，回头不解地看着他。而王耀快步朝她跑去，跟着那位女士走进了城镇，像个真正的孩子似的左看右看，对小摊上任何新鲜的小玩意儿都抱有好奇心。  
我站在路口看着他远去，他想去牵他养母的手，但那位女士躲开了。  
“你已经是个大孩子了。”我听见那位女士是这样回应沮丧的王耀的。  
啊，不是啊，不是这样的。我站在原地不能动弹，仿佛这根本不是我的梦。他还是只幼崽呢。  
他的养母身上透着数不清的怪异之处，但我却找不到头绪。终于等我能控制自己的身体之后，我快步跟上这对奇怪的母子，她带着王耀在这小镇里穿梭，最终她带着王耀在为了杂耍表演而搭建的简陋的舞台上坐下，两个人一起看着来来往往的人群。  
“我们为什么要坐在这里呢？”王耀疑惑地看向他的养母。  
“你看这些人。”那位女士犹豫着，最终还是抬起了手，轻轻地在王耀的头顶摸了摸。“他们都是非常普通的人，每天都在为了生计奔波。在辛苦了一年之后，终于在今天，有了一个可以松一口气的时机。”  
“女士？”  
“他们多愚昧，多无知，又多快乐，多可爱啊。”她继续抚摸着王耀的头发，眼神却不知飘向了哪里。“他们会争吵，会生病，会死去。”  
“我觉得他们很可怜。”王耀盯着街角的醉鬼们看了一会儿，转过头去看他的养母。“并不是非常可爱。”  
“不是每个人都很可爱，我知道。”他的养母放下了抚摸他头顶的手，侧过身来面对着王耀：“但是有醉鬼就会有清醒的人，有善就会有恶，这世上还有很多的善美。你每一个善意的念头，都是世界的希望。*”  
“我不明白，女士。”  
“你以后就会明白的。”那位女士笑起来，伸手握住了王耀的小手：“你会和我一起爱他们的，是吗？”  
“是的，女士。”王耀稀里糊涂地点了点头。  
“乖孩子。”那位女士把他从地上拉了起来，带着他继续游荡在这座狂欢的小镇里。

【12】  
我突然从梦境中抽离出来，发觉自己已经掉到了床下，正躺在地毯上。屋里漆黑一片，只有惨白的月光从窗外照射进来，安静地匍匐在我脚边。  
已经是深夜了，但床上没有人，衣帽架上也没有衣服。我从房间里探出头来，捕捉着除了风声之外的其他声音。发觉楼上有轻微的响动之后，我顺着楼梯悄无声息地往上走去。王耀告诉过我楼上是他养母调配药剂的工作间，平日里是锁着的。  
我来到楼上的时候，那间上锁的房间里的烛光闪烁了一下，似乎有很小的灯花爆出来。整座隐修院安静地吓人，这一声小小的“噼啪”也被放大了无数倍。房间的门上画着驱邪的符咒，我无法进入，如果王耀在里面，他也是没办法出来的。  
我看着那扇紧闭的门，深知自己没有这个本事在不伤到自己的情况下溜进屋子，只能改变思路。我走下楼梯，穿过侧门，来到了后院里，那棵接骨木还在那里，并且变得更高大了。我像当年一样，隐身于他的树冠之中，谨慎地通过窗户观察室内的情况。  
王耀正坐在一张大扶手椅上，低垂着脑袋，不知道是否已经睡着。一只袖子高高地卷起，白皙的手臂上满是正在缓慢愈合的血痕。他的养母站在一边的坩埚旁，低着头向咕嘟冒泡的药水里倒入新鲜的猩红色液体。正当我为眼前的景象震惊时，那位女士动了，她将王耀唤醒，示意他伸出手臂。王耀似乎困倦极了，他抬起那条伤痕累累的手臂，对于自己养母伤害自己这件事似乎习以为常。  
“你明白的，对吗？”那位女士用银色的匕首划开王耀的皮肤，那些血液奔涌而出，滴滴答答地落进她手里的罐子里。  
“我明白的，女士。”王耀乖顺地回答到。忽而他察觉到了什么，我能看见他的睫毛颤抖了两下，接着他抬眼朝我看来，那双眼睛不复之前的明亮。他盯着我看了两秒，突然毫无预兆地落下泪来。一股奇异的冲动控制了我，突如其来的冲击震慑了我，我已经记不清当时在想些什么了，我只记得王耀的眼泪在那摇晃的烛光里亮得刺眼；我想从树上跳起来，我想从窗口跳进去，我想把他带走——  
王耀却转回了头，他看着他忙碌的养母，轻声告诉她：“瘟疫要来了。”  
“我已经知道了。”那位女士搅动坩埚中液体的手顿了一下，而后又恢复了镇静。她没有回头，只是机械地搅拌着：“你会爱他们的对吗？”  
“是的，女士。”王耀说着，再次合上了双眼。

【13】  
王耀回来的时候我正坐在床上等他。他的袖子已经放了下来，只是那只胳膊的姿势还是非常不自然，他缓缓朝我走来，在我身边停下，一直没有抬头看我。我拉过他的手，轻轻地再次把袖子推了上去。那一道道圣器划出的伤口已经愈合了大半，只有少数还往外渗着鲜血。  
“从你长出角开始吗？”  
“或许更早。”他的声音里带着些许的哭腔。我没有强迫他抬头，只是把他抱了起来，让他跨坐在我的腿上。王耀的额头抵在我的肩膀上，犹豫着，不知道是不是应该抱住我。我感觉到肩膀处像被火烧过似的滚烫，他没哭出声，只是欲盖弥彰地更蜷缩了一些。我两手拖着他，把他再往上抱了一些——他轻的很，跟一只真的小羊羔没什么区别。他被我推了一下，下意识地伸手抱住了我。  
“好疼啊。”他在我耳边小声说着。  
“嗯。”我一直抱着他，安安静静地，仿佛我只是一件家具。他靠在我身上，最终抽泣着睡着了。我把他放在床上，还没离开他又不安地扭动起来，我只好把自己的胳膊塞进他的怀里，然后跟着一起躺下。他在梦里也在落泪，似乎是要将这些年从未流下的泪水全部补回来。他在梦中抽搐，颤抖，我看见他的嘴唇嚅动着，却什么也说不出来，只是眼泪流地更凶。他紧紧的抱着我的胳膊，好像一旦松手他就会永远失去醒来的机会。  
我盯着那些闪着光亮的泪水，第一次有了去亲吻一个人的冲动。

【14】  
我又做梦了。梦里的景象像是滴进水里的墨汁，盘旋着消散，最后只剩些许的颜色为我勾勒出不清晰的轮框。我看见王耀还是小孩子的样子，比我第一次见到他的时候更小。当时的隐修院也远没有现在破败，后院里甚至养了几只鸭子和几只鹅。那位女士脸上的笑容也远比现在多。  
墨水的颜色突然变得浓郁，画面也变得清晰了起来。我看见王耀抱着什么东西站在一群哄笑着的孩子中间，他的脸被一团黑色浓雾遮着。突然这团浓雾中亮起了一双眼睛，那不是人类的眼睛，那是一双明亮的，有着矩形瞳孔的山羊眼睛，一双恶魔的眼睛。他丢掉手里的东西——这时我才看清那是一只小猫的尸体——一跃而起，扑向了他面前的孩子。  
我还没看清后续的发展，这团影像便瞬间坍缩，凝结成另一幅画面：那位女士处理完孩子之间的纠纷之后回到隐修院，她进入大厅之后发现屋内一片狼藉，她冲上楼上的主卧，没有发现本应该在这里反省的孩子。此时耳边传来禽类的惨叫，于是那位女士跑下楼，来到后院，被眼前的景象惊得往后退了一步。她看见一个人形的生物蹲在禽舍的角落里，用牙齿奋力撕扯着一只鹅的尸体。他听见动静，猛然抬起头来，那双山羊眼睛在昏暗的光线里泛着不洁的光芒，他张开了嘴，似乎在微笑，肉块和羽毛从他的嘴里掉出来。  
“母亲。”我听见王耀这样喊她。  
画面突然不见了，我只听得到声音。那位女士尖叫着，似乎有什么东西翻倒了，接着我听见什么东西在滋滋作响，像是火热的烙铁落在人的皮肤上，紧接着是非人的嚎叫，那嚎叫声越来越弱，最后变成了孩子的哭声。画面又出现了，我看见王耀跪在地上，双手浸泡在水中，那水正在冒出一阵又一阵的烟，整盆水散发出非常不妙的味道。那位女士的声音像是从上方传来，洪亮，惊恐，又恶毒。  
“你明白了吗？”我听见那位女士这样问。  
“我明白了。”王耀这样回答。“我不会再这样做了。”  
画面的变化变得更快了。在这次教育之后，王耀似乎在瞬间长大了。他更加的地有礼貌，更加地顺从。不久之后他的养母从那位不知名的神祗处得到了神谕，对这位养子更加地敬畏：她在城镇中投放各种防止恶魔入侵的法术，用被当年那盆圣水稀释了几百倍的感情牵绊住王耀；她投入精力到王耀的吃穿用度上，像养育一只名贵的鸟儿一样将他供奉在这座阴森森的隐修院中，用他的血制成治愈一切的灵药，但绝不再允许他养哪怕是一只虫子，自己也绝不会留在这里过夜，也绝不允许他再叫一声母亲。  
然而每年的丰收节，她的养母都会问他那个问题：  
“你会和我一起爱他们的，是吗？”  
“是的，女士。”他每年都这样回答。

【15】  
我醒来的时候王耀还在睡，蜷缩在我怀里，还用毯子把自己裹得密不透风，只有一对小恶魔角露在外面。我从床上爬起来，想去镇上看看那位女士到底在搞什么鬼把戏。谁知我的双脚刚刚踩上地毯王耀就醒了，他把脑袋从毯子里解放出来，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着我看。  
我扭回头来看他。他的眼睛里有光芒在闪动，我知道他有话想对我说，就像第一次见面他用这双眼睛问我为什么还不离开一样。我也知道他在渴望什么，对视了一会儿我便败下阵来，尤其是在我做了那样一个梦之后，我就知道我再也无法拒绝这双眼睛了。  
我俯下身，在这位小恶魔的额头上印下一个轻柔的吻，一个不带任何欲念的吻。  
“你会爱我吗？”他仰头看着我。  
“说不准。”我如实回答。

【16】  
那场瘟疫来势汹汹，伴随而来的还有连绵了一个月的阴雨。  
“你为什么还不离开？”这天晚上睡前王耀这样问我，他正枕在我的腿上打瞌睡。  
“因为我想看看你的养母到底在搞些什么东西。”作为一个恶魔，我真的诚实得诡异。我并非不想离开，想看看他的养母到底在做什么是一方面，另一方面，王耀实在是缺乏常识——缺乏作为恶魔的常识。他让那位女士教坏了，如果他是人类，它会是一个好孩子。我忍不住去想，如果有一天那位女士死了，王耀可能一个月内就会被其他恶魔吃掉。  
我也提过让他和我一起离开这里，但他还是一口回绝了，就像他小时候做的那样。我大概知道他在执着什么东西，但我也做不出强行把他带走这件事——我知道我可以，我可以把他带到“恶魔之城”去，我可以把他带去别的更适合抚养他的人那里去，但我觉得如果我这样做了，就和他的养母没有区别了。  
王耀翻个身坐起来，朝我这边靠过来，和我一样面对着窗户坐，和我一同看着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨。他的脑袋枕在我的肩膀上，毯子之下，我感觉到他的手正在向我靠近，接着从容又不容我拒绝地将自己的手指伸进我的指缝，像榫卯结构似的，将我们两人的手紧紧地扣在一起。  
“真可惜啊。”他轻声说，像是一声叹息：“我还以为你会爱我了。”  
“说不准。”他将这问题重复了无数次，我也将这答案重复了无数次。这就像一场没有尽头也没有赢家的比赛，而我们俩都不知疲倦。雨幕之下的城镇变成了只有大块色彩的剪影，小镇里一片漆黑，家家户户门窗紧闭，所有人都在门口悬挂着卡拉德里奥斯之羽*，以求躲避那盘旋在黑暗中的瘟疫的毒手；而我无数次和那位带着镰刀的地狱使者擦肩而过，他沉默地站在小镇的酒馆里，扶着自己的镰刀，无声地一遍又一遍地叹息着。  
偶然有次他向我搭话，请我替他买一杯酒。我照办了，他请我坐下，却再不跟我说话。我只好自己也叫了一杯酒，坐在他身边，无言地观察着酒馆里来来往往的人，同时回忆着我做过的梦。我看着这些肮脏，下流，满嘴粗话的人，他们被一杯接着一杯的酒精灌得神志不清，大着舌头谈论着妓院里的女人。我脑海中浮现出梦里王耀说过的话：  
“我觉得他们很可怜。并不是非常可爱。”  
面前这一波醉鬼已经要离开了，我喝掉面前的酒，随机选了一个人跟上去。他醉得东倒西歪，晃晃悠悠地朝小镇里唯一的妓院走去，我并没有跟进去，也不想再继续看下去。我转头离开，回到酒馆，那位死神已经不见了，我想他是去做他的工作了。  
“你在想什么，伊万？”王耀的声音把我的思绪拉了回来，他的小脑袋还枕在我的肩上，整个人听起来昏昏欲睡，可还是牢牢的扣着我的手。  
“我在想你怎么还不睡觉。”我转过头亲亲他。他傻笑两声，随即声音又低了下去：“你没有。”  
“是啊，我没有。”我真的诚实得诡异。  
“那是因为你还不爱我。”他的声音越来越低，似乎是睡着了。

【17】  
我已经忘了我和王耀在这座隐修院里住了多少年了，我大部分时间会留在这里，最起码那场瘟疫结束的时候我还没有离开。好笑的是，我居然一次都没和那位女士在这座隐修院里碰上面，她的活动范围似乎只有大厅的前四分之一和那血腥的工作间。王耀的活动范围似乎也只有自己的房间和工作间，以及每年一次的，在丰收节去城镇参观。  
我有时会离开一两个月，见一见住在其他地方的朋友。王耀从来不问我去哪里，他仿佛笃定我一定会回来。他只是会在我要离开的时候格外粘人，像一颗恼人的苍耳似的挂在我身上。无论我已经离开了多少次，我还是会像第一次离开这里时一样，即便我已经远离了这座小镇，仍然能感觉到那双琥珀色的眼睛注视着我的眼神。  
我为数不多的朋友问起我的近况，我回答说我在照顾孩子，我的老朋友们震惊地瞪大了眼睛，问我是不是疯了。  
“我没有。”我诚实地回答。  
出门拜访朋友的那段时间里，我去了很多城镇的酒馆，上流的也好，普通的也罢，我自始至终没有感觉到各地的人类有什么分别。他们或许谈论着不同的东西，可我总能闻到他们呼吸之中的恶臭。最终我回到那座隐修院，王耀还在他的房间里，通常他会坐在床上，靠在那堆枕头上看书，仿佛从来没有移动过。  
“你是不能离开这里吗？”我记得我有一次问他。  
“我可以。但是我不会这样做。”王耀歪在床上，无聊地将手里的书页折来折去。“她会感到很不安。”  
那位女士依然会每个月都去施药，但她的头发开始变得花白，渐渐地开始体力不支，于是她将从那位异域神祗处求来的药方交给了王耀。我时至今日都记得那天晚上王耀回到房间里，手里紧紧地握着发黄的卷轴；他呆愣地站在那里，似乎已经忘记了自己到底是谁。我走过去接过他手里的卷轴，刷的一声抖开，一把银色的匕首掉了出来，落在软绵绵的地毯里，半点声音都没发出来。  
“为什么？”他问我。  
我把他两只胳膊的袖子都掀起来，那天晚上的刀伤不在王耀的惯用手上，而王耀的右手的掌心和手指上还残留着灼伤的痕迹。  
“我也不明白。”我诚实地回答。我回忆起瘟疫横行那段时日我在酒馆里看到听到的一切，深感这一切的工作是如此的没有意义。王耀像往常一样爬到我身上，跨坐在我的腿上，只是那天晚上他并没有蜷缩在我的怀里哭泣，他只是用自己的额头抵着我的额头，用恳求的语气对我说话：“你会爱我吗？”  
“说不准。”我再次诚实地回答。或许我的心里已经有了答案，但我说不准。

【18】  
每到施药日子王耀就会变得恍惚，迷茫，情绪低落。他从楼上的工作间下来，踉踉跄跄地扑进我怀里，急切地寻求我的亲吻，像一只真正的小羊羔。我总是会像抱孩子那样把他抱起来，动作逐渐熟练。第二天早上王耀会爬起来，戴上那顶帽子，跟着他的养母一起去施药。  
某一天他回到房间，手里捧着一大束野花。  
“我好像明白了什么。”他捧着那束花，显得有些手足无措。他将那束花插进花瓶，使劲浑身解数让它持久地开放。可惜最后那些花儿还是枯萎了，为此王耀很是沮丧。他偶尔会收到其他礼物，那些小东西都被他收进了抽屉。  
就在我疑惑这样的日子究竟要持续多久的时候，一位不速之客闯进了隐修院。那是镇上那位礼拜堂里的神父，他跑得气喘吁吁，不得不扶着门框休息了一会儿才能继续说话。王耀听见动静跑出房间，连蹦带跳地跑下楼梯，跑向那位神父。我站在二楼的栏杆后面，被王耀的举动惊出一阵冷汗。  
那位神父看起来非常焦急，说话又急又快，但我听得一清二楚：王耀的养母情况有些不妙，此刻正躺在她在镇上开设的小诊所里；神父已经给她用了据说可以救命的药，但那位女士还是随时可能离开人世。  
我冷漠地听着，同时觉得此时应该有掌声。  
王耀像是吓呆了，他愣在那里，对神父后面絮絮叨叨说的话无动于衷。神父让他快些动身，可能还能见到那位女士最后一面。他机械地点头，离开之前他朝我的方向看了一眼，接着跟着神父走出了隐修院。  
我原本不想去的，但是我实在是很想看看那位女士临终之时到底是什么样子，于是我选择了跟在王耀后面。他走进那间小诊所的时候我也跟了进去，只不过我没有现身，而是蹲在屋顶的横梁上，从下往上看着他们。  
那位女士形容枯槁，躺在床上努力地呼吸，喉咙里发出嘶嘶声，像是一条濒死的蛇。她看见王耀进来，情绪突然激动起来。王耀快步走到床边，被她一把握住了手。那双龟裂枯槁的手抓得那么紧，王耀也被吓了一跳。她似乎是想借力从床上坐起来，但她失败了，她只能继续僵硬地躺在床上，用沙哑的声音命令王耀重复那个令人痛苦的药方。  
王耀沉默了一会儿，一字一字地复述着他所记得的药方。那位女士听着，脸上露出满意的神色，突然她又像想起来什么似的，再次握紧了王耀的手。我有种不详的预感，果然，她用因为濒死而显得格外恶毒的声音，再次问出了那个问题：  
“我要死了，但是你会爱他们的，是吗？”  
王耀僵住了，没有立刻回答。那位女士像是突然回光返照了似的，她的眼睛发出不正常的光亮，将王耀的手握的更紧了。  
“你要保证，我要听到你的保证。”她嘶吼着，试图撑起身体。王耀似乎是想往后撤，却被她抓住了另一只手，那位女士拼尽全力拉扯着王耀，要听到王耀肯定的回答。  
“是的，女士。”王耀被她拽的跪倒在床前，他低下了头，低声重复着。“是的，女士。”  
那位女士听见了，于是松开了她的手。她躺了回去，面带微笑，两手交叠放在腹部，缓缓合上了眼睛，再也没有和王耀说过一句话。而王耀安静地跪在床前，也再也没有发出过任何声音。

【19】  
我没有现身，而是回到了隐修院，站在隐修院门口等着王耀。已经很晚了他才回来，他低着头走得很慢，手上捧着一束洁白的百合。  
“王耀。”我喊了他一声。  
他停住了，那捧百合花掉在地上，又被他踩过，在泥土里碾碎。他奔向我，跳起来抱住我，被我接住后挂在了我身上。我看见他的眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光，他的瞳仁开始发生变化，恶魔的角也露了出来，我的手顺着他的脊柱往下，摸到了他的尾巴。  
“爱我吧，伊万。”他一边流泪一遍喃喃自语，捧着我的脸，雨点般的吻密密匝匝地落在我脸上。我不做回答，但已经在心里决定好了答案。我抱着他往主卧走去，顺便踢上了门。他被关门的声音吓了一跳，直起身子，暂时离我远了一点。  
“伊万。”他喊了我一声。  
“嗯。”我想不出来要和他说什么，毕竟我打心底里觉得那位女士的死是一件好事，但是我怀里这只对于“被爱”实在是太过偏执的小孩儿显然不那么想。我凑近他的脸，他反而开始往后缩，我有些不耐烦地揉了他的尾巴一把，他差点从我怀里弹出去。王耀不解地看着我，歪了歪脑袋。  
我搂着他，再次凑近了去吻他。他看起来非常震惊，而后闭上了眼睛，泪珠顺着他的脸颊滚落下来。他的嘴唇上都是干涸的血迹，还有深浅不一的伤口，我尽量温柔地将那些血痂舔去，把他的嘴唇舔得湿润起来。  
“我会爱你。”我把他放倒在床上的时候，凑到他耳边低声说。我似乎还说了些别的什么，但是我也记不清了。他显然还不知道后面要发生什么，只是紧张地搂住了我。我继续和他接吻，他看起来对这件事抱有极大的热情，同时又有些迷茫，他追逐着我的嘴唇，甚至没意识到我已经脱下了他的衣服。  
他在我握住他的性器的时候发出了一声尖叫，他可怜兮兮地看着我，却失去了挣扎的力气。我低下头在他耳边重复着那句“我会爱你”，亲吻他的嘴唇，将他那对小小的恶魔角舔得湿漉漉的；他在我的手里渐渐放松又渐渐紧绷，直到在我手中哭着射了出来。我耐心的开拓着他的身体，而他似乎已经失去了思考的能力，但还是在我进入他身体的时候本能地搂住了我。他流着泪向我索吻，哼哼唧唧的，口中重复着的话语被我撞地七零八落。  
“爱我吧，伊万。”他说，眼中滚下热泪。“爱我吧。

【20】  
那位女士在临死之前做了件好事：她要求将告别仪式放在隐修院的大堂里，而不是镇子上的礼拜堂。  
王耀出席了他养母的葬礼，这次他没有戴着那顶帽子。我也被迫以友人的身份出席。几乎整个镇子的人都来了，包括那些我曾经在酒馆里看见的可怜虫。他们捧着各种各样的东西，将那些小玩意儿放在棺材边。我和王耀坐在第一排，离棺材最近的地方，他面无表情地看着那具脸色灰败的尸体，不知道在想些什么。  
一个赤着脚的小女孩走过来，将手中还带着露珠的一支百合花递给了王耀。  
“谢谢。”王耀向她道谢。  
我和他第一个离开了现场，但也没有走远。我俩就站在二楼的栏杆后面，看着那些镇民一个接一个地走上前去和那位女士告别，有些人表现地硬邦邦的，而有些人则真情实意地抹着眼泪。王耀手中还拿着那支百合，他扶着栏杆往下望，脸上露出悲悯的神色，低垂的眼帘遮盖了他琥珀色的眼睛。他突然毫无征兆地落下泪来，吓了我一跳。  
“我觉得他们很可怜。”他喃喃着。“但是我会爱他们的。”  
“你可以不这么做。”我把他搂进怀里，吻去他的眼泪。  
“我知道。但是我又觉得她似乎是对的。我似乎还能感觉到这世间的善美。”他泪眼盈盈地看着我，目光又飘向楼下向那位女士告别的人群。我有时真觉得他实在是太容易流泪了，我甚至觉得他刚刚低垂眼帘落泪的样子实在是——  
这念头实在是太荒谬了。我又盯着他的脸观察了很久，直到他也感觉到奇怪。  
——实在是有些神似我无意间瞟过的一尊圣母像。

【21】  
那位女士下葬了，她的墓不在隐修院里，而是在镇子另一头的墓地，和那些她治疗过，爱护过的普通人葬在一起。王耀接替了她的工作，每日早出晚归，也开始穿着黑色的衣服，只是他更习惯可以把整个脑袋兜头罩住的斗篷。他甚至还给我做了一件。王耀同样也接管了她的工作间，而我也开始正大光明地出现在他的身边。  
王耀从那位女士的工作间里翻出了许多早应该被销毁的典籍，他将那些异教的典籍阅读了一遍，在里面发现了一首关于他自己的预言诗。他沉默地将那首预言诗读完，最后将之付之一炬。  
“诗里写了什么？”  
“不会实现的废话。”他盯着铜盆中由红转绿的火焰，脸上神色难辨。等到火焰熄灭的时候，他又露出了释然的微笑，仿佛多年来的挣扎与痛苦随着那绿色的火焰一起熄灭了。  
他开始收到礼物，开始社交，开始走到阳光下。只是每月一次的施药并没有被他取消，但他看起来似乎轻松了许多。丰收节的前一晚，他再也不会神经质地梳理自己的头发了。当然，也再也不会有人问他那个问题了  
我对丰收节的狂欢并无兴趣，但还是被王耀拉着在镇子里溜达起来，他像是我做过的梦里的那个小孩，对摊位上一切新奇的小玩意儿抱有好奇心。  
“伊万？”他见我一直没有说话，转过来不解的看着我，琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
我突然很想吻他。  
我去牵他的手，听见有脚步声过来，伸手把他斗篷的兜帽掀起来，遮住了他的大半张脸，然后钻进兜帽的阴影里亲吻他。几对男男女女嬉笑的声音传来，王耀吓了一跳，忙不迭地推开我，欲盖弥彰的把兜帽拉的更低了些。  
“嘿，这不是那个谁吗。”那几对男男女女喝得醉醺醺的，看到王耀想转身离去，开口叫住了他。  
王耀疑惑地回过头，把兜帽掀了起来，脸上写着不明所以：“你好？”  
“乖乖，你不会是不记得我了吧？”领头的那个蓄着胡子的男人上前了两步，把自己的脸凑到王耀面前。王耀认真地辨认了一小会儿，还是摇了摇头。  
那个男人突然暴怒起来：“狗娘养的，跟我玩儿这一套是吧？” 他恶狠狠地伸手抓住了王耀斗篷领口，用力摇晃着，一遍摇晃一遍咒骂：“你给我看清楚了，看清楚了！操你妈的！”  
事情发生的太快，我甚至来不及反应，王耀已经一脚踢在了那人的肚子上。他的那些醉醺醺的朋友也赶紧过来将两人拉开。他们结结巴巴地道歉，说着什么他喝多了脑子不好使之类的屁话。王耀那一脚踹的不轻，那个男人捂着肚子半跪在地上，但还是抬着头，嘴里不干不净地咒骂着：“婊子养的小杂种！你跟那女人都不知道操了多少次了吧？她是不是让你从小就服侍她？她——”  
他的朋友赶紧捂上了他的嘴，再次忙乱地道歉，把他拖走了。王耀呆愣地站在原地，她看着那些人远去的身影，又一脸震惊地转头看着我。我实在是不知道该说些什么，王耀却突然出声了：  
“我想起来他是谁了。”  
“谁？”  
“我很小的时候，差点杀掉一个孩子。”  
我回想起之前做过的梦：王耀丢掉那只小猫的尸体，一跃而起扑向一个孩子。  
“哦，是他。”我恍然大悟。那个男人看起来确实脑子不太正常，不过我觉得情有可原，任何在幼年时期见过恶魔真容的人脑子都不会太好。  
“他那时就在说这些类似的难听话，还掐死了我的猫。”王耀看起来非常疑惑。“但我至今也不知道他为什么要这样做。”  
“世间有多少善美，就会有多少恶念。”我低头看他。王耀还在思考一些无关紧要的问题。我不想再继续这个话题了，因为在我眼里这些人类都没什么区别。这些镇民口中的善人，王耀的养母，也不过是一个老妖婆罢了。  
“别想了，回去吧。”我去牵他的手。

【22】  
我虽有心阻止王耀自残，但他十分不给我面子。我们偶尔会因为这件事吵架，他坚持他已经感受到了人类的爱和善意，那些礼物和人们的微笑就是证明，而我总是讽刺他被他养母教坏了脑子，他那些礼物只是报酬罢了，并且价值完全抵不上他的一滴血。  
每到施药的日子王耀就会一道符纹把我关在工作间门外，全然忘记了他自己也出不来这件事。有好几个晚上，我得跑到后院里，像解救那些爬上树下不来的猫一样，哄着王耀从窗台往下跳。  
我依然不明白王耀为什么要这样做，或许这就是那位女士数十年如一日给他洗脑的结果吧，总之他不愿离开，于是我也没有离开。  
王耀又将自己关进了工作间忙碌着，我便披上斗篷去了镇上的小诊所，有时那些镇民会把感谢的礼物留在屋子外面。而我今天到了诊所门口的时候，发现诊所前围着许多人。人群窃窃私语着，见到我过来的时候自发地散开，露出被人泼了红色的油漆的大门和窗户。那刺眼的红色吓了我一跳，还以为是谁从诊所的房顶上跳下来了。  
诊所的门也被撬开了。我走进屋里，发现墙面上被人涂抹了各种低俗的涂鸦和诅咒的文字。那些下流话个人特色鲜明到我都不用猜就知道到底是谁干的。人群还围在外面，而我不打算将这件事告诉王耀。镇上的粉刷匠也在看热闹，他推门进来，告诉我重新粉刷的话房间很快就能整理出来。  
我向他道谢，从诊所的门后拿出一把铲子，开始清理诊所外面地上的油漆。有住在附近的镇民也来帮忙，很快就把门口这一片清理了出来。  
我向来帮忙的人道谢，尽管我不喜欢他们，但至少他们做了些什么。如果他们只是站在那里看着的话，我可能今天晚上就会把王耀整个打包带走。我将房间留给那些粉刷匠整理，自己则拐去了镇上的酒馆。  
果不其然，我在这里见到了那个男人。他正大口地灌着酒，口齿不清地向他的酒友们吹嘘着他的丰功伟绩。我忍不住在心里感叹他怎么能活到现在。我戴上兜帽，大步流星地走过去，从后面揪住他的头发，咚的一声把他的脑袋砸在了酒馆的柜台上。他大叫了一声，酒吧里的人也都吓了一跳，没人想触这个霉头，纷纷端着自己的杯子远离这里。  
“操你妈！”他试图扭过头来看我，但我紧紧地揪着他的头发，没给他机会。“操你妈听见没有！”  
“没听见。”我再次把他的脑袋砸在吧台上，他这次磕破了鼻子。我揪着他的头发迫使他直起上半身：“大点声儿。”  
“操，是你。”他嗤嗤笑起来，鼻血流进嘴里。“来给你的小姘头报仇啊？”  
我没回答他的话，再次把他的脑袋砸在了柜台上，接着松了手。他居然冷静地出奇，晃晃悠悠地站起身来，一把抹掉了脸上的鼻血，他呆了一会儿，猛地转过身来，举起桌上的酒杯就要往我脑袋上磕。我劈手夺过他手上的杯子丢掉，他还想去抓什么，结果被我掐住脖子卡进了墙里。  
“那个烂货，给我操我都不要。”即便是马上就要窒息了，他忘不掉这些污言秽语。他嘿嘿笑着：“我挺喜欢你的，咱们打个赌，我——”  
“你什么？”我更用力地把他摁进墙里，随即凑近了去看他。他先是眯着眼和我对视，接着惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，开始挣扎，喉咙里发出要断气了的呜咽。只有我知道他看到了什么——在兜帽的遮掩下的是一双山羊的眼睛，一双恶魔的眼睛。  
幼年时期的梦魇再次在他眼前浮现，濒死的恐惧再次席卷了他。他会想起很多年前，有一个长着山羊眼睛的畸形怪胎骑在他身上，打断他三根肋骨，还想把他的舌头扯出来。他吓坏了，可所有人都说他疯了，那位女士的养子是个体弱多病的好孩子，绝对不会做出他形容的这种暴行。可午夜梦回时那种恐惧总会席卷他，他看见那个孩子长着山羊的眼睛，嘴里发出没有人听得懂的呼号，面目狰狞地朝他扑来。他渐渐也不明白了，究竟是他做了个荒诞的梦，还是他真的差点死在一个恶魔幼崽的手里？  
他仿佛随时要昏死过去，浑身颤抖着，接着我嗅到了一股臭味。我低头看了看他的裤子，咧嘴笑起来：“你当年也是被吓成这个样子吗？”  
他抽搐着，彻底昏死了过去。  
我把他丢在地上，拉紧兜帽离开了酒馆。

【23】  
“那把匕首不见了。”某天王耀从酒馆回到诊所的时候看起来相当疑惑，他把手里抱着的一小桶新酿酒放在地上，朝我走来。  
“你今天把它带出去了吗？”我张开双臂迎接他，向往常一样亲吻他的额头。  
“是的。”他点了点头。我知道他通常会把那把匕首裹得里三层外三层放在包里，以备不时之需。他垂着脑袋靠在我怀里，因为弄丢养母的遗物这件事相当沮丧。“但是我找不到了。”  
“或许还在工作间里。”我不太懂他为什么因为失去一把匕首就如此沮丧，只能笨手笨脚地安慰他：“也可能是借东西的小人。”  
“我知道。”他嘟囔着，拿脑袋去撞我的胸口。没一会儿他似乎已经将这件事抛到了脑后，像往常一样踮起脚来亲吻我。  
直到那天之前，我都以为这只是一件偶然发生的，不太幸运的小事。

【24】  
那天我来到诊所的时候王耀不在，但我发现了王耀留在桌上的字条：他拜托我去趟酒馆，把放在桌上的药交给已经怀孕了的女酒保。我没感觉到任何不对的地方，拿起那瓶药就走，对于自己即将遭遇的一切无知无觉。  
我来到酒馆大门的时候发现门口挂着“打烊”的牌子，我不疑有他，自从那位女酒保怀孕只好酒馆的营业时间明显地推后了，镇上的酒鬼们虽然对此颇有微词，但是还是会在和女酒保打个照面的时候脱帽致意，恭喜她即将成为母亲。我绕到酒馆后门，敲了敲门，门自己开了。  
我不知道那个时候我为什么还没有感觉到不对劲——或许这就是天意——我直接进了门，想去酒馆的厨房看一眼是不是女酒保是不是在里面。就在我沿着走廊往前走的时候，我突然听到了呼吸声，那种刻意放缓的节奏下隐藏着恐惧与狂喜的呼吸声。有东西蛰伏在走廊前面，等着我自投罗网。  
于是我停住了往前走的脚步，开始缓慢地后退，可还没等我退回门口，我听到了一阵不妙的吱呀声从我头顶传来。我抬起头来，只来得及看到什么东西掉落下来的剪影，之后我就什么也看不见了——圣水从上方洒落，滴入了我的眼睛，我清楚地听见我的血肉被灼伤的声音，就像是烧红的烙铁被投入水中。我在这时想起了王耀，我想起我梦境里看见的，他还是一只小羊羔的时候被他的养母惩罚，那时他的双手也被浸入圣水之中，他那时也会像我此时一样痛苦吗？  
有人在这时冲过来，我感觉到我的腹部被刺了一刀，用的是王耀的那把匕首——我清楚地感觉到了普通银器不会带来的灼烧感。接着是第二刀，第三刀，第四刀……我倒在地上，那人揪住了我的头发，拖着我朝前走，像是拖着一头待宰的牲畜。我的眼前一片模糊，只能隐隐约约地看见一片虚影。  
“我就知道，你和那个怪胎！你们都是魔鬼！我就知道！我是对的！我一直是对的！”  
“没人相信我！一直就没人相信我！他们还想送我进疯人院你知道吗！”  
“你和那个怪胎，那个烂货！一个也跑不了！我要把你俩挂在广场上，不，我要把你俩丢在礼拜堂前，让大家都来看看啊，看看啊，看看你俩到底是什么东西！”他恶狠狠地啐了一口。“我要砍下你的角，你的尾巴，然后挂在我家的门口！跑不了……一个也跑不了……”  
他把我拖到酒馆的大堂里，撕开了我已经浸透了血的衬衫，准备把我开膛破肚。我干脆闭上了眼睛。圣水和肚子上的伤口已经使我失去了反抗的力气，我不会死，恶魔没有死亡这一说，最起码王耀从他养母那里继承来的匕首不能把我怎么样。我只是会被活着凌迟，然后被掩埋，或者被焚烧。不过他要是叫来了神父那就不妙了，我可能就真的要暂时离开这人世间一段时间了。  
我不愿意看他歇斯底里又小人得志的样子，只能闭着眼睛感受这个疯子在我身上做的一切，他动作很不熟练，但刀刀都花了很大的力气。我觉得整件事都索然无味极了，除了被刺伤的疼痛和这个疯子无意识说出的疯话之外，我的脑海中空无一物，我只是想到了王耀，他每个月为了这种渣滓要蒙受这种痛苦，而我，尽管没有正经仪式，却已经和他结为伴侣的我，正躺在血泊里，想象着他在这座窒息的人间牢笼里长大的每一天。  
那个疯子像是终于发泄够了，他开始笑，疯疯癫癫的。我动了动脑袋，他在我咽喉上划了一刀，我现在还说不了话。我只是简单地转动脑袋，然后睁开眼睛看着他。他像是刚刚才发觉我根本没死掉或者是昏过去似的，惊叫着往后退，接着又举着刀扑了上来。  
我说不了话，只能盯着他看。  
他终于意识到只凭着他自己是杀不死我的了，于是他丢下那把匕首想要跑出门去。我再次闭上了眼睛。圣水的作用在消退，尽管我身体上的刀伤还依然灼烧般疼痛，但我能感觉到他们正在愈合。我已经很疲惫了，我听着那个疯子跌跌撞撞迈着跌跌撞撞的步伐往外跑，他打开了门，接着是一声短促但惊恐的尖叫——  
然后一切戛然而止。

【25】  
我醒来的时候还躺在酒馆的大堂里，酒馆里门窗紧闭，屋子里弥漫着血腥味儿和其他恶臭。我感觉到身上的刀伤已经愈合的差不多了，还在隐隐作痛，但可以忍受。浸透了血的衣服紧紧地裹在我身上，像是一片风干的肉。  
我艰难地坐起来，在昏暗的光线里试图寻找那个想杀了我的神经病。但眼前的一幕使我震惊，我愣在当场，不知所措。我或许可以理解当初那位女士的心情了，不，我并不理解，因为在我看到这场景之后，除了震惊，我竟还感觉到一丝窃喜——  
我看见一个长着山羊角的人形生物蹲在大堂里，他的面前是那具疯子残缺的尸体，而他正捧着一段手臂奋力撕咬着，喉咙中发出嘶哑的低吼。他扯下一块肉咬在嘴里，嚼了两下又吐了出来，接着十分嫌弃地将那段手臂丢得远远的。我顺着他丢东西的方向看去，那里已经堆积了一小块人类躯体的残骸了。他抽动着鼻子，在那具尸体周围嗅来嗅去，像只真正的小兽。  
“王耀。”  
他猛然抬起头来，用那双闪闪发亮的山羊眼睛看着我，小脸上满是血污。  
“伊万。”我听见他喊我。“伊万。”  
“别吃那个了，脏。”我示意他过来，他十分嫌弃地从那具尸体上跨过去，跑到我身边来。  
“我以为你死掉了。”  
“我没有。”我试图擦掉他脸上的脏东西，但收效甚微。他不管不顾地想要钻进我怀里，丝毫不在意我这一身的血，我只能搂着他。我的目光越过他看向地上那具被吃得东一块西一块的尸体，深吸了一口气。我明知道他现在或许十分难过，但我还是十分不理智地想要去问他那个问题，即便他可能会气到把我重新开膛破肚：  
“你还会爱他们吗？”  
王耀愣住了，他呆呆地看着我，似乎不明白我在说什么。他望了我半晌，又转回头去看地上那具尸体。突然他像是想起了什么似的剧烈地颤抖起来，他捂着自己的脸，喉咙深处发出悔意和不甘交织的哭号，仿佛刚刚才意识到自己做了些什么。  
我牵起他的一只手放在我还没长好的伤口上，他瑟缩了以下，想把手抽回去。“这是他做的。”  
“我知道。”他啜泣着。  
“这是你期待看到的，这世间的爱和善意吗？”  
“别说了。”他拼命摇着头。“伊万，别说了。”  
我低着头看了他一会儿，点了点头：“好的。”  
从此我们再没提起过这个话题。

【26】  
在孤零零地矗立在小镇边缘两百多年之后，埃克森隐修院终于迎来了他生命中注定的劫难。一场大火将这座古老的建筑烧成了骨架，不管是雕塑，壁画，石像鬼还是四柱床，都没逃出变成灰烬的命运。原本居住在里面的两人不知所踪，既没有找到他俩的人，也没有尸体。

当地有名的疯子，酒鬼，恶棍，懦夫——那个到处大喊那位女士的养子是恶魔的家伙，被发现死在了镇子外的密林里，身体多处残缺，像是被野兽分食过。没有人知道他为什么要半夜跑去密林，也没人知道他在那里遭遇了什么。只是每当镇上孩童不听话的时候，他们的母亲就会搬出一段有鼻子有眼的乡间怪谈，吓唬他们再不听话就会有野兽将他们吃掉，就像当年的那个疯子一样。

酒馆的女酒保在听说了这一大串骇人听闻的事情之后早早地关了酒馆的门回到家里。她听见房间里有奇怪的响动，还以为是进了贼。她战战兢兢地等待了许久，最后鼓起勇气点燃了蜡烛。这时她看见桌上摆着一个小篮子，她走过去掀开，里面装满了瓶瓶罐罐，和她曾经从诊所里拿到的药瓶一模一样。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> *你每一个善意的念头，都是世界的希望。：出自《精神病患》  
> *卡拉德里奥斯之羽：即卡拉德里奥斯鸟的羽毛；卡拉德里奥斯鸟，一种传说生物，被认为是一种对人的疾病有着不可思议治愈能力的鸟类。


End file.
